The present invention is directed to a display merchandiser, and more particularly, to an inexpensive, disposable refrigerated merchandising apparatus having improved cooling capabilities and very high load capacity shelves.
For many years now, manufacturers with temperature sensitive products, primarily food or other consumable products, have sought a means by which their merchandise may be displayed openly, yet maintained at a desired, lower than ambient temperature. One approach includes permanent refrigerated display merchandisers constructed mainly of metal. These permanent units utilize a refrigeration unit enclosed and secured within the base and a fan associated therewith to move the refrigerated air up and over the merchandise displayed therein. Generally, at least one ducted outlet adjacent the front opening of the permanent merchandisers are oriented to create an air curtain for the apparatus. Essentially, the air curtain is a column of air which descends from the upper outlet to the lower refrigeration unit intake in order to prevent the cold air from spilling out of the apparatus. Other outlets are provided for the discharge of the refrigerated air to cool the merchandise.
One disadvantage of these permanent-type apparatus is that they are very costly to use for manufacturers test marketing new products. The increased capital cost associated with a test marketing campaign often prohibits the introduction of many products.
Refrigerated merchandising display apparatus have been introduced for the test marketing campaigns. Generally, these apparatus include a housing having a receptacle for receiving a cooling module which provides refrigerated air for the merchandise. One major disadvantage of the prior art designs is that the air flow is not tightly controlled. Another disadvantage is that the construction of the housing is substandard for extended test marketing use. The housing is commonly constructed of corrugated cardboard. Wax-coated corrugated cardboard was introduced to delay the effects of liquid spills within the housing. However, prior art merchandising apparatus of this design are inferior for extended use and cannot accommodate larger packages of the merchandise because the shelves cannot handle the high weight requirements.
Therefore, there exists a need in the prior art for a refrigerated merchandising apparatus having improved strength and air flow handling characteristics which is inexpensive and disposable, if desired.